


Poolside Beverage

by fictitiousponies



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousponies/pseuds/fictitiousponies
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth takes Warlock swimming while Brother Francis is working near the pool.Brother Francis....really appreciates Nanny's bathing suit.





	Poolside Beverage

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to work out my writing skills, trying to just get back into the swing of things. This was a request from my lovely discord friends. It's entirely possible that I'll revisit this, but nothing is written yet.

It was a warm day at the Dowling estate, and little Warlock was _begging_ to go in the pool. Nanny Ashtoreth, who wasn’t much for swimming, finally gave in around lunchtime, provided the young master finish all of his lunch (which of course, he did without hesitation). 

After their lunch, Nanny helped Warlock change into his swimming costume, then slipped away to change into her own. It was a black little two-piece number, the top of which had straps in various places that came together to vaguely resemble a pentagram. 

Nanny Ashtoreth grabbed them both towels and walked young Warlock out to the pool, greeting Brother Francis who was trimming the hedges in the pool area.

“Good afternoon, Brother Francis.” Nanny said, a smile gracing her lips.

Brother Francis turned from the hedge he was clipping, a smile on his face.    
  
“Nanny Ashtore-” The smile fell from Brother Francis’ face when he saw what the nanny was wearing. He blinked for a second, then swallowed and cleared his throat. He tore his eyes away from her torso and looked back up at her face, to find her smirking.

“Uhm. Taking the young master for a swim?” Brother Francis asked.

“Yes! Nanny’s promised I could go swimming if I ate all my lunch, and I DID Brother Francis! I ate it all up!” Warlock said proudly.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be very good for Nanny while you’re at the pool, too.” Brother Francis said to them. “I should get back to trimming these, have fun, young master. Ms. Ashtoreth.” Brother Francis said with a dismissive nod.

Nanny Ashtoreth laid out her bath towel on one of the lounging chairs and sat herself down. “Sun cream, Warlock.” Nanny said, ushering the boy over so she could cover the boy. “Being burnt up is no fun, Warlock. The sun is very powerful, just like you.” 

“Not as powerful as the _sun_, Nanny!” Warlock protested.

“Oh my dear, one day you will be _much_ more powerful than the sun.” Nanny smiled, one finger reaching out to playfully touch his nose. “Go on now. Don’t pass beyond the rope, it's too deep for you to swim there.” Nanny said, allowing the boy to go jump in the pool.

Nanny Ashtoreth took that time to put sun cream on herself. She didn’t actually _need_ it, but she was keeping up appearances and surely Warlock would complain if he needed to wear sun cream and she didn’t. She could feel Brother Francis’ eyes on her as she rubbed the white cream onto her pale skin.

“Oh, Brother Francis?” Nanny called, turning around to face him. 

“What's that, Nanny?” Brother Francis asked, pretending as though he hadn’t been looking.

“Would it trouble you if I asked you to get my back for me? I can’t reach.” Nanny Ashtoreth said with a small, knowing smirk.

Brother Francis swallowed again and didn’t do anything for a moment, then put his hedge trimmers down and walked over. 

  
“O-of course, Ms. I’d be happy to help.” He said, picking up the sun cream bottle and squirting some into his hands. Brother Francis reached out and started to rub his hands over her shoulders and down her back, making sure all the cream absorbed into her skin.

Brother Francis leaned in close to Nanny’s ear. “You’re doing this on purpose, you wicked thing.” Aziraphale said, voice dropping the accent as only Crowley could hear him.

“Quite. Do you like it, angel?” Crowley murmured softly. “You should do this more often. I like your hands on me.” 

“Tonight. Meet me in my room. Wear this.” Aziraphale said hotly against Crowley’s ear. 

“All done, Ms!” Brother Francis said, stepping away from Nanny Ashtoreth and going back to trimming the hedges.

Nanny grinned and spent the rest of her time at the pool gleefully awaiting tonight. 

+

A knock came at Aziraphale’s bedroom door and he opened it, glad to see it was Crowley on the other side. He took a moment to look Crowley up and down appreciatively. Crowley was wearing a black, sheer dress that showed he had honored Aziraphale’s request to wear the swimsuit. 

Crowley pushed his way inside and shut the door behind him.

“Now that it's just us, please take off that ridiculous disguise. It's the teeth, Angel. Can’t do it.” Crowley told him. 

  
Aziraphale laughed but snapped his fingers, and suddenly his face was back to normal. He was still wearing the smock that he wore as Brother Francis.

“You didn’t change your clothes.” Crowley pointed out.

“What's the point in changing into something else now? I presume sometime very soon I won't be clothed at all.” Aziraphale said, heat in his eyes. He took Crowley by the hand and led him over to the bed. “What a devilish outfit you wore today. Did you know I was working by the pool or was it just a coincidence?”

“Coincidence.” Crowley informed, letting himself sit back on the bed. 

“Well, I’m glad this smock is very loose. Putting sun cream on your back certainly made it hard to concentrate for the rest of my workday. That swimming outfit certainly doesn’t hide much, does it?” Aziraphale said, moving to stand between Crowley’s legs. He nudged them apart with his knee and reached down to pull off Crowley’s cover-up dress. 

“I think its rather modest. You should have seen my options, some things were barely _strings_ angel.” Crowley said, looking up at the angel. 

Aziraphale hummed and got down on his knees. 

“What are you doing?” Crowley frowned. 

“Well, I thought maybe I could use my mouth.” Aziraphale smirked. “I’d love to taste you.”

“Oh, well. You see, I haven’t got- Since you said come in the outfit, I didn’t bother to change… Parts.” Crowley said. “So no need to be on your knees.”

“I’m well aware. As I said, the swim outfit hides nothing.” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley’s hips and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He threw Crowley’s legs over his shoulder and leaned in to nuzzle his face against the clothed heat. 

“_Oh_” Crowley sighed, grabbing one of the pillows from the head of the bed and placing it behind him as he let himself lay back. 

Aziraphale nosed at him gently, causing a shiver to run down Crowley’s spine. He was already excited in anticipation of their night together, but knowing what Aziraphale had in store for him had Crowley growing even slicker. 

“You smell simply _divine_ my dear. Your arousal is intoxicating. I can’t wait to taste it.” Aziraphale said softly, his breath warm against Crowley. Crowley groaned and rolled his hips slightly, a silent plea for the angel to get on with it already.

“Patience.” Aziraphale tutted, bringing his hand up to dip hit thumb into the side of Crowley’s swim bottoms, allowing himself to run it against the wet slit. “Oh you are soaked for me, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked, letting his thumb settle on Crowley’s clit, rubbing in tight little circles.

Crowley whined and tried lifting his hips against Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale let his other hand come up and press down on Crowley’s hip bone, pinning his hips to the bed.

“I told you, _patience_.” Aziraphale reprimanded, pulling his thumb out of Crowley’s swim bottoms.

  
“No don’t stop.” Crowley said, whining at the loss.

“Don’t worry, dear heart. I’m just going to remove your knickers.” Aziraphale said gently, reaching up to pull the offending article of clothing off. Aziraphale took Crowley’s legs and pushed them open wide, taking in the marvelous sight before him.

“My my, you do have a pretty cunt, don’t you dear?” Aziraphale said. “Keep your legs spread open for me.”

Aziraphale placed his hands on either side of Crowley’s folds and used his thumbs to spread them apart. 

  
“Positively pink and glistening.” Aziraphale whispered, leaning in to finally press his tongue against the lowermost part of Crowley, licking a soft line straight up. Crowley shuddered and gasped. 

“Oh, you taste marvelous. I could drink you up all day.” Aziraphale groaned, then leaned back into suck Crowley’s clit into his mouth.

Crowley let out a wail and reached down to shove his hands in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub, eagerly drawing out Crowley’s beautiful sounds. The angel let up for a moment to move down slightly and dip his tongue inside Crowley’s tight heat, groaning at the taste of him. He pressed his tongue up against Crowley’s insides, licking and savoring the taste.

“A-angel please.” Crowley panted, tugging his hair. “Please, fuck I need-”

“I know what you need, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Aziraphale promised, moving back up to run his tongue against Crowley’s clit. It twitched under his tongue deliciously and he let his tongue roll in circles. Aziraphale gently pushed one of his fingers into Crowley’s dripping hole and immediately curled his finger, searching for that spot that would make Crowley scream.

And oh did Crowley _scream_. 

“Angel! Angel oh- I’m so close Angel, so-” Crowley yelled out, gasping and tugging at Aziraphale’s hair.

“Come for me, let go. Let it wash over you, dear heart.” Aziraphale whispered against Crowley, sucking Crowley’s clit into his mouth one more time as he sped up his finger.

Crowley cried out, his legs snapping shut around Aziraphale’s head. His body twitched around Aziraphale’s finger, and the angel kept licking and sucking him through it. Eventually, Crowley let his trembling thighs fall apart and pushed at Aziraphale’s head. 

“N-no more, sensitive.” Crowley gasped.

Aziraphale pulled his finger out slowly and lifted his head. The angel’s face was shiny with Crowley’s fluids. Aziraphale lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked it into his mouth, savoring the flavor of Crowley. 

“Angel you’re filthy.” Crowley murmured, reaching out to tug Aziraphale up to lay against him. Crowley let out a pleased noise, noting he could very easily feel how that whole display affected Aziraphale once the angel had come to lay on him.

“All your doing. You were positively drenched.” Aziraphale said, grinding against him. 

“That was...fantastic, Angel. But I think now it’s time to honor that promise of taking your smock off.”

Oh, it was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
